


Hell Hath No Fury

by AnonEhouse



Series: Battling Coronavirus (varied fandoms) [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: COVID-19, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), World Security Council - Freeform, coronavirus supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Nick Fury doesn't like the WSC's orders. It's his helicarrier and he'll do as he damn well pleases with it.
Relationships: Nick Fury & Maria Hill
Series: Battling Coronavirus (varied fandoms) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676572
Comments: 35
Kudos: 115





	Hell Hath No Fury

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"And so," the current WSC speaker said, "it is obviously imperative that in the aftermath of the COVID-19 pandemic, there must be stable leadership. We will be required to restore order."

"Uh huh," Fury said. "And you're telling me this, why? I've got one refurbished helicarrier. Lost SHIELD. Lost government connections. Hell, even lost the back door into Stark Industries. So, pardon me, gentlemen, and ladies, I am at a loss what you think I can do for you, now, or in the future."

"It is precisely because you have that 'refurbished' helicarrier, Director," the next WSC speaker, probably a woman judging from the fuzzy outline and disguised voice. "As a contingency plan, modifications were made, converting part of the armory to storage for emergency supplies, including medical supplies which are now in short supply."

"Huh," Fury said.

Still another shadowy speaker took up the conversation. They had apparently discussed it among themselves. "We will require the use of the helicarrier's stealth technology to transport us to a remote island base, North Sentinel Island, to await the natural burning out of the pandemic."

Fury tilted an eyebrow up. "Isn't that island banned? The people reject, violently, any contact with the outside world."

A fourth speaker shrugged. "Bows and arrows. The helicarrier can take care of them easily enough."

"EXCUSE me," Fury said. "You want me to wipe out the last stone age people in the world? Just so you can take their home?"

Back to the first speaker. "They have no natural immunity to most diseases, so once we land, they'd be doomed anyway. This would be quicker. A kindness, actually."

"Gas, perhaps," the second speaker said. "That would be merciful."

"Uh huh. Like putting down an unwanted dog," Fury said.

"It is for the good of the world," the first speaker added. "I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah, I understand." Fury nodded. "You just give your coordinates and I'll do the rest." He ended the connection and turned.

Maria Hill was standing there. Looking at him. "Your orders, sir?" she asked.

Fury noticed that her hand was close to her sidearm. "The council has given me an order, but given that it's a fucking disgrace, I've elected to ignore it."

"Yes, sir," Maria said. She almost smiled as she relaxed. "Your orders, sir?"

Fury started walking to his command post, coat swirling behind him. "We're going to New York Harbor. Put us in stealth mode. I don't want a repeat of the USNS _Comfort_ situation. Hospital ship arrives during a social distance order and the morons crowd onto the dock to wave signs and cheer. People are idiots."

"Yes, sir," Maria said. "What can we do, though? I mean, after we offload the medical supplies. We're not set up as a hospital ship, we can't even take non-COVID-19 patients. All we have is a sick bay equipped for normal crew casualties."

Fury grunted. "New York's finest could use some help. Their numbers need bolstering." Fury looked around the flight deck. Everyone was watching him. "Volunteers only. I know this isn't what you signed on for."

One man looked up from his computer monitor, where a game was playing. "Sir? I'm not a field agent."

"So?"

"I wouldn't be any use on the street, but I could go catfishing." He clicked and the monitor went to a WhatsApp chat group, "VIRUS2020!". "Black market medical supplies, up to 700% markup. I'm logged in as Dr. Samson."

"Eh, if you don't think it'll take away from your Galaga playing time," Fury said. 

"Busted," Maria whispered.

Galaga guy winced. 

Fury didn't quite smile as he laced his hands together behind his back. "Don't clip Lady Liberty when we come in. That was embarrassing the last time."

"Yes, sir," Maria said. She was definitely smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.nbcnewyork.com/news/local/usns-comfort-arrives-in-nyc-monday-to-help-hospital-with-non-coronavirus-patients/2350317
> 
> A floating hospital in the form of a Navy ship arrived in New York City on Monday to relieve pressure on hospitals already overwhelmed with coronavirus patients, attracting large crowds despite social distancing orders. The USNS Comfort won't treat people with COVID-19, but its 1,000 beds and 12 operation rooms will relieve the overtaxed health care system by taking other patients.
> 
> https://www.nbcnewyork.com/news/local/ny-man-coughs-on-fbi-agents-during-arrest-involving-700-markup-of-medical-supplies/2352135


End file.
